Fatal Redemption
by Evergreen98
Summary: Just as the battle at Mustafar is coming to a close. . .the force intervenes. The hero who has fallen is given a second chance, an opportunity to do things over. He is sent a year into the past, to a time long before his fall. Anakin has a chance to leave Vader behind, to turn to the light once more. The only problem is. . .Vader doesn't regret a single thing he has done.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, this is a sort of time travel twist. As far as I know, this particular arc has not been done before. . .**

**Enjoy!**

**x • X • x**

Fire.

It burns within him. The spark of the dark side, the flame of power.

With it. . .he is invincible. Obi-Wan doesn't stand a chance. His old master. . .

Will surely die.

The air stings and swirls with ash. Every breath he breaths burns, a searing pain. . . but of course that only fuels the flames inside.

This chase has been a long one. Even now, as he twirls his saber, as he slashes towards the Jedi before him. . .the entire battle flashes in his mind.

His master, his old teacher, keeps calling him Anakin. . .but that name is dead.

He is Vader now.

Obi-Wan, being the coward, the weakling that he is, retreats the first chance he can find.

The older Jedi throws himself back, he lands safely on the lava river's shore. Quickly, Obi-Wan drags himself higher up the shale beach.

Vader snarls as the man turns. He hisses as his once friend, the man he once called brother. . .turns to face him once more.

"It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground," Obi-Wan yells, his voice hoarse from the ash, from the heat that stings the air.

"You underestimate my power!" Vader snaps back. His eyes glow, gold and red. They imitate the swirling pools of lava behind him.

Subconsciously, the Sith lord readies himself. He draws on this power, this dark strength. . .

He will defeat his master.

All the Jedi must fall.

As if realizing what Vader plans to do, Obi-Wan calls out to stop him.

Vader can read the clear lines of fear that are etched into the weak man's face.

"Don't try it," Obi-Wan murmurs.

The words sound almost like a plea.

But Vader is already jumping, pushing himself forward. . .

Just as he is about to reach Obi-Wan, just as their blades do fall. . .

An explosion occurs. White light, blinding in its intensity, flashes around the Sith. It rings around him, it fills his senses. . .

And then his mind falls to black.

**x • X • x**

**_(About One Year Earlier)_**

"So where are we headed next, master?" Anakin asks with a smile. His steps are calm, evenly paced as he makes his way down the corridors of the Jedi Temple.

However, his tone betrays the weariness both he and his companions feel. The readiness to end this war, the hope that this battle might be their last.

All around them, other Jedi make their way down the hall.

Masters, knights, padawans, classes of initiates. . .all bear the signs, the scars of this war. There is a certain emptiness in the temple. One cannot miss the feeling of. . .absence.

The shadowy feeling of loss that hangs in the air.

Ahsoka sighs lightly, before shaking her head.

"As long as it's somewhere nice and hot. . .I'm in," she mutters, "that last planet was much to cold for my taste."

"We'll find out in our debriefing," Obi-Wan says evenly, and he pauses before continuing, "perhaps after this next mission. . .we might get a break."

Anakin laughs at this. Bitter amusement fills him at the thought of a break.

"More than likely we'll be sent out again," Anakin says with a sigh, "probably somewhere horrible too, like - ."

However, what ever Anakin is about to say. . .is lost in a sudden wave of energy.

In a single instant, the force converges into a single point. There is an explosion of power, of raw energy. . .

Light shatters the room. All who happen to be walking down the hall freeze, they move to shield their faces from this terribly bright light.

A low hum fills the air. It rocks the room, it makes the floors and walls vibrate. . .makes them quiver dangerously. . .

However, Anakin is focused on none of this.

No, unknown to his companions, to anyone else distracted by this blinding rage of energy. . .Anakin is burning inside.

The fire ignites within him, it courses through his veins like searing acid. It burns his very soul.

Anakin can feel himself changing, he can feel the fire as it chars his mind. . .as it scorches away who he is. . .

Soon, the pain is too much. It overpowers his mind, his senses. It fills every ounce of his being with raw agony.

Quickly, his consciousness falls to black.

**x • X • x**

Just as quickly as it came, the hurricane of energy recedes. It retreats, leaving Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, anyone who felt it. . .wondering what just happened.

The moment the quaking stops, and the blinding light fades, Ahsoka turns. She searches for her master, for Obi-Wan. . .

It is the older Jedi that she finds first.

"Ahsoka," he says, his voice sounding oddly muffled to her ringing ears. The master says something, but his words are lost in the ringing.

Slowly, the young Togruta turns. Her eyes scanning, searching for her master. . .

She freezes when she finds him.

In a moment she is moving forward, rushing towards Anakin's fallen form. Ahsoka can sense Obi-Wan's presence approaching as well.

Together, they kneel beside the young man.

All around them, people are slowly picking themselves off the ground. Masters are comforting frightened younglings, and knights are staring confusedly at their surroundings.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, however, are currently concerned only from their friend.

As Ahsoka kneels beside her master, there are some things she can't help but notice as vaguely. . .different.

His clothes, for one. They are distinctly different than what Anakin was wearing only a moment before. These robes are darker, with barely a trace of color that isn't black. . .

Another difference, is his hair. It is longer, wavier. Where before it had just brushed the back of his neck, now it falls to his shoulders.

These small things, they tug at the back of her mind. Something, a small trace of warning, trembles in her thoughts. . .but she shoves it away.

Her main focus right now is on helping her master, on finding out what is wrong.

"Master?" she asks softly, "Anakin? Can you hear me?"

Obi-Wan shifts lightly beside her. Ahsoka can tell that he has the same feeling as her, the same sense that something is not quite right. . .

However, just as she did, the older Jedi pushes this sense away. He leans forward, lays a light hand on his former padawan's shoulder.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan says, his voice low but calm, "Anakin."

This time, upon hearing his name, Anakin shifts lightly. A light moan escapes his lips, and a grimace slides across his features.

Ahsoka frowns at this. She moves to speak again, but Obi-Wan holds up a hand to stop her.

"Anakin?" the older Jedi asks, his voice ringing with both calm and question.

There is a light pause, and then. . .the force around Anakin sparks to life.

Just as always, the force ignites around the young man. It clings to him, it is drawn to him. He is a beacon of power and strength.

But this time when Ahsoka reaches out, expecting to feel the comfort of her master's presence. . .

She slams into a wall of darkness. A raging cloak of shadow, of pain and hate.

Ahsoka hears Obi-Wan's sharp intake of breath, she feels his surprise. . .just as Anakin awakens.

Slowly, his eyes flutter open. He blinks lightly, before turning his gaze onto the two Jedi above him.

In that instant, Ahsoka's heart freezes. Her mind stops, and a thread of fear rolls through her.

For, instead of finding the warmth of her master's kind, blue-eyed gaze. . .she meets the eyes of a stranger.

Irises of molten gold. Rimmed and etched in crimson.

Shimmering with hate, with fury. . .raw darkness.

However, none of these emotions are directed at her. No. In fact, it is as though her master has not even seen her.

No. Anakin stares, with murder in his gaze. . .

And this look of hatred is pointed straight at Obi-Wan.

**x • X • x**

**(A Few Moments Earlier)**

Slowly, the fog lifts from Vader's mind.

The blinding light, the searing pain fades. A strange, buzzing numbness is left behind as his body slowly awakens.

_"__Anakin? Anakin?"_

Vader stiffens lightly.

That voice. . .he would know that voice anywhere. . .

Just at the thought of the speaker, of his old master. . .rage floods his soul. Darkness quickly clouds his mind, his thoughts.

_"__Anakin?"_

With a snap, the Sith lord's eyes fly open.

A fluttering figure appears before him, and, as the spots quickly fade from his vision, this presence becomes quite recognizable.

"Obi-Wan."

This name is spoken through clenched teeth. The simple syllables with which Vader speaks it conveys layers of anger, of fury.

Of hate.

Visibly, Obi-Wan recoils. Surprise, even shock flickers across Obi-Wan's features.

"Anakin. . ." his old master says slowly, "what. . .what's happened to you?"

The older Jedi's voice is weak. It trembles with shock, with confusion.

These emotions only fuel the rage Vader feels. They fan the flame, the make his horror grow.

With a snap, the Sith lord draws his hands up. He wraps the raw energy of the dark side around him, he draws upon its strength. . .before flinging his hands out.

Obi-Wan, the figure who was kneeling beside him, random Jedi throughout the room. . .all fly back. They are tossed into columns, they are slammed onto the hard stone floors.

As his enemies are recovering, Vader slowly rises.

As he stands, he nearly falls once more. His head spins and sways from the mere effort of pushing himself to his feet.

Yet, he shoves these trivial annoyances away. He pushes them to the back of his thoughts, and he instead focuses all of his attention on the Jedi before him.

Obi-Wan slowly pushes himself to his feet. Vader can feel the older Jedi's shock quite clearly as it radiates through the force.

Vaguely, some distant part of Vader's mind registers that he is no longer on Mustafar. That it is not just him and his master fighting anymore.

However, his thoughts are too crowded, too jumbled to make sense of that. Vader is far too blinded by his rage to worry about how he ended up back at the Jedi temple.

No. First and foremost. . .he must get his revenge.

With a snap, his cyan lightsaber ignites. A low hum fills the air, it echoes through the deathly silent room.

If anything, upon seeing this action, Obi-Wan's shock doubles.

Quietly, Vader smiles to himself.

_It is time to finish what we started,_ the darkness in Vader's mind hisses.

His old master never sees it coming. He barely has time to react. . .

Before Vader is leaping forward. His lightsaber slashing in a deadly arc.

All too quickly, everything falls to darkness and chaos once more.

**x • X • x**

**So. . .should I continue? Just leave a review if I should!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so the story shall be continued! Enjoy!**

**x • X • x**

It is pure instinct alone that saves Obi-Wan.

If it weren't for the hours he has spent training, the years he has spent working to make such reactions muscle memory. . .

He would remained frozen as Anakin's saber does fall.

As it is, he falls back. The burning cyan blade hisses, it singes the front of Obi-Wan's tunic.

A few inches more. . .and the fight would be over already.

Though his initial strike fails, Anakin is in no way deterred. He continues forward, his saber a deadly beacon in his hand.

This time, when he attacks, Obi-Wan has time to ignite his own saber. However, he makes no move of offense. Instead, he simply blocks Anakin's blows as they come.

The speed with which the strikes come, the sheer rage behind the blows. . . The raw hate that glimmers in the golden eyes.

All of it is foreign. This is not the Anakin that Obi-Wan knows, the boy he has trained. A simple glance at his force signature can tell the older Jedi this.

Darkness. A raw, swirling storm of mad chaos.

As he is pressed back, Obi-Wan tries to speak. To break through this madness that has overtaken his former apprentice. Already, they have moved far from the hallway where their fight began. Ahsoka has disappeared in the chaos that followed the explosion.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan says, his tone is even and soothing, "what is wrong? Tell me. . .please. . ."

In response, the younger man snarls. When he speaks, his words are a mess of tangled confusion.

"You took her from me," Anakin growls, his voice low and dangerous, "you side with the _Jedi_. Therefore. . .you must pay."

_Her? _Obi-Wan thinks to himself, even as he ducks to avoid a swing at his head.

However, the Jedi finds himself less worried with this unnamed woman. . .and more concerned with the latter part of Anakin's statement.

_Jedi._

Anakin had spoken that word with such contempt. . .such raw hatred. . .

"Anakin, we both serve the Order," Obi-Wan says evenly as he dodges another blow, "we have both pledged our allegiances to the Jedi."

At this, Anakin laughs. It is a dark, bitter sound.

"The Order is no more," Anakin snaps, "I have seen to that. . .but, of course, you know of that already."

Obi-Wan feels a shiver of worry at these words. This new feeling mingles in with his confusion, his fear. . .

"Anakin, this is madness," Obi-Wan calls. Any further words are cut off as the younger man strikes forward with a violent flurry of blows. Gradually, the blows become slower. . .as if some of Anakin's energy might be fading.

However, his rage remains strong. At this point, Obi-Wan expects that it is the only thing keeping the young man going. The Jedi can feel the faintest flickers of weariness from his opponent. . .and this gives him hope.

A few moments pass where the only sound is that of sabers clashing violently. The hum of energy fills the air. The force rolls in the chaos that surrounds the two opponents.

It is only when their blades have locked once more that Anakin finally replies.

"I have seen through the madness," Anakin hisses, "the lies of the Jedi. . .and I have found the truth."

Obi-Wan's eyes widen at this, and surprise fills him. His mouth slides open, a statement of denial already forming on his lips. . .

However, his words are lost in a vague _humph_ of pain as Anakin kicks him squarely in the chest.

Obi-Wan flips back, he struggles to roll with the blow. As he does land, he scurries to stand. He holds his saber defensively. . .ready to ward off any coming blows. . .

However, he finds that the danger has now passed. For Anakin has not moved.

An almost dazed look has appeared on the young man's face. The rage, while still present, is far softer than before.

Tentatively, Obi-Wan reaches forward through the force. His mind gently edges through the walls of darkness. . .until the finds Anakin's presence.

A wave of exhaustion, of pure weariness, washes over the Jedi. The effect alone is nearly enough to knock Obi-Wan off of his feet and drag his mind into oblivion.

Obi-Wan does not waste a single moment. He grabs this opportunity and runs.

With Anakin being as exhausted as he is, his mental shields are far weaker than normal. Before the younger man can even try to recover from this sudden wave of weariness, Obi-Wan strikes.

A simple sleep suggestion, both powerful and potent in its intensity, is enough to finish the job.

Quickly, Anakin falls into the darkness of oblivion.

And Obi-Wan is left clueless as to what he is supposed to do.

**x • X • x**

The moment the darkness appears. . .Sidious feels it.

Raw power, a wave of recklessly wild energy rocks the force. . .It makes the force erupt into pure chaos.

Instantly, Sidious knows who has caused this. There is only one who could elicit such a reaction from the force. . .

In that moment of realization, Sidious is overcome with a rush of glee. Of pure elation.

For this. . .this exceeds even his wildest imaginations.

That Anakin should turn so quickly. . .before Sidious had even approached the boy with concepts of darkness. . .

The Sith's dark laughter echoes through the room.

Now, his plans truly can come to light. Now. . .

Oh, but first. . .the boy must be drawn to his side. He must make sure that Skywalker trusts him. . .that he secure in the darkness. . .

However, at the moment, Sidious simply allows himself to bask in the raw fury he feels rolling off the young man. Plans can wait. . .

Sidious has waited for this moment for years.

What is a few more days? A week or two?

One of his greatest strengths has always been patience. The gift of waiting, of making plans so elaborate and skilled. . .

No, the time will come.

Anakin Skywalker has fallen.

And so the darkness will follow.

**x • X • x **

**(One Day Later)**

_It has been many years since the temple's Detention Center has housed anyone other than the occasional unruly padawan, or common criminal._

_Many years have passed since one of the dark side has resided in its halls._

This thought hangs heavily over the temple. It echoes through the now silent halls.

A deadly quiet has fallen over the temple. Darkness hangs thick in the air, it clouds the force.

For a new danger has arisen.

The council members ponder this as they appraise the Detention Center's new resident.

Currently, Anakin is prowling the confines of his cell. He has already tested the strength of the walls, and found them to be just as force-suppressing as his studies had said. Now, he simply stalks back and forth.

Searching for a way of escape.

It turns out that a bit of rest was all the young man needed to feel well again. Whatever had caused the explosion had truly drained him of his strength and energy.

For that, Obi-Wan. . .the entirety of the temple. . .cannot help but be grateful.

"The boy has fallen."

Mace Windu's tone is smooth, his words stated in a very matter of fact tone.

Obi-Wan can hear the truth in the older Jedi's words. He has seen the evidence firsthand, and even now he can feel the darkness surrounding Anakin.

"Ask _how_, we must," Yoda intones. His voice is emotionless, though Obi-Wan can catch the barest traces of grief in his eyes.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ki Adi Mundi asks, a frown forming on his face at the ancient master's words.

There is a long pause of silence before Yoda continues.

"Unexpected. . .this was," the old Jedi says slowly, "foresaw this. . .we did not."

Aayla Secura also frowns at this. Her eyes trail after Anakin's pacing form as she speaks.

"Our vision has been clouded as of late," she says smoothly, "and our sight has always unclear when it comes to the boy."

Obi-Wan shakes his head at this. A flicker of annoyance ignites within him.

"You do not understand," Obi-Wan says softly, "one minute, we were laughing. Simply walking along. The next. . ."

The Jedi draws in a deep breath to steady himself before continuing.

"There was the explosion. Anakin was thrown back, just as we all were. But, when he came back. . ."

He trails off, leaving the sentence open.

All the gathered masters know exactly what has happened. They have heard the accounts. They have seen the security recordings.

"Question Skywalker, we must," Yoda decides, "find out more. . .we must."

At the ancient master's words, silence falls. Darkness hangs ominously in the force.

They can all feel the danger approaching. . .but it is clouded. Smudged and twisted until it is but a vague shape. A shadow of death.

But it is coming.

Of this. . .they are sure.

**x • X • x**

Ahsoka wishes that someone would tell her what is going on. She wishes that someone would tell her. . .

Anything.

Something.

At the moment, however, she is left in a pool of questions. All are left unanswered, and they swirl in a chaotic mess in her mind.

She is left to replay the events in her mind.

_Anakin had leaped forward. . .his saber had appeared in his hand. . ._

_He was trying to kill Obi-Wan._

Ahsoka had been too slow. She had been far too slow. . .

By the time she had unfrozen from the raw shock that had overtaken her, both Obi-Wan and her master were long gone.

She was left with the chaos that had been alone.

And now, even though a day has passed. . .the chaos still remains.

And she knows nothing.

What has happened to her master, what madness. . .what darkness has overtaken him.

Their bond is clouded, stretched thin by some unseen force.

She cannot feel him.

Ahsoka. . .does not even know if he is still there.

"Young one, are you alright?"

Obi-Wan's voice breaks through her senses, it draws her from her thoughts. Wearily, she turns to face the master.

In his eyes, she sees her own feelings and emotions reflected.

It helps her somewhat to know that, whatever she is feeling. . .Obi-Wan knows. He feels it as well.

"Master," she says quietly, her voice barely above a murmur, "is. . .is Anakin alright?"

If anything, upon hearing that question, Obi-Wan appears to age a decade. The weariness seems to press down upon him, to weigh down his features.

"We do not know," Obi-Wan says softly in reply. And, before she can speak, he moves to answer her second question.

"But. . .perhaps we will know something tomorrow. The council plans to question him."

Ahsoka can hear the doubt in Obi-Wan's voice. She knows that the master questions how effective this plan will be.

But, at the moment. . .it is all they have.

For Anakin has fallen.

And the Jedi haven't the slightest clue why.

**x • X • x**

**Okay. . .please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Super sorry for the late update!**

**Enjoy!**

**x • X • x**

Padmé can't help but feel a bit worried.

Of course, it isn't abnormal for a few days to pass where she doesn't hear from her husband. . .but such times usually occurred when he was on some far off mission in another sector.

Not when she knew him to be at home, on Coruscant.

She tried to push such worries aside, to shove down any traces of anxiety. . .and yet. . .

Padmé can't help but feel as though something is _wrong._

It is a gut feeling, a stirring of instinct. . .but, in all her times of dangerous situations and battles. . .

Padmé has learned that instinct can be a very valuable thing.

Not for the first time, Padmé wishes that she had some of her husband's force-given abilities.

Perhaps then she would have some insight into this situation. Maybe then she would understand.

As it is though, Padmé does not have such gifts. However, she does have other abilities.

Like the talent of uncovering such mysteries, of finding hidden truths.

The young senator can't help but feel that something is brewing. Something dark, and dangerous. . .

And so her worry does grow.

**x • X • x**

Restlessly, he paces his cell.

The shackles that circle his hands and wrists, binding him, only allow him a small area of movement.

As he paces, he thinks.

Vader's mind spins with questions, with a myriad of queries and thoughts.

His mind is somewhat clearer than when he first mystically appeared inside of the temple. Now that he is not exhausted from whatever force brought him here. . .his thoughts are awake enough to think.

_Why am I here?_ his mind whispers, _this is obviously the temple. . ._

_But why would Obi-Wan bring me here?_

_How did we get here from Mustafar? Why has master not intervened. . .why has he not sensed our presence here. . ._

_Where is Padmé?_

The questions fly through his mind, they cloud his thoughts. Quickly, a hurricane of raw emotion is spinning through his conscious.

Quickly. . .the fear returns.

Vader hates the fear. Anakin hated it as well. . .

Because fear is weakness.

And weakness is death.

_Where is Padmé? Where is the. . ._

_The baby. . ._

In an instant, a thousand images flicker through Vader's mind. This storm of pictures, of memories. . .it rages through his soul.

_Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?_

_Obi-Wan was right. You've changed. . ._

_You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind. . .until you have become the very thing_

_you swore to destroy._

_You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness!_

_I hate you!_

Hate. Such a dark. . .powerful emotion.

Vader uses it to battle his fear.

This is the difference between the two.

Anakin had always feared the darkness. He had always enjoyed the taste of power. . .though he had felt ashamed, he had believed that he was betraying his precious Jedi order.

Vader has seen the truth.

The darkness. . .it is true power. Hatred, anger, fury. . .they are tools of passion.

They can be used to destroy the fear.

And how Anakin always hated his fear.

**x • X • x **

Obi-Wan shivers as he reaches out, as his mind brushes the faint curls of darkness that thread around the room.

It is quite evident that he is not the only one to be disturbed by this. His companions, Masters Mace Windu and Aayla Secura, also seem to be affected by the darkness that surrounds Anakin's presence.

"You must stay out here, Obi-Wan," Windu says evenly, his face void of expression as he observes the cell on the other side of the one-way glass, "we fear that your presence might. . .upset him."

Obi-Wan bites his tongue to keep himself from objecting, from arguing in opposition. For, truly, he can see sense in the master's words.

Even if he might wish otherwise. . .it is his place as a Jedi to do the sensible thing. To keep his emotions out of the situation, to not let his attachments guide him. . .

Not even in a situation such as this. Where his former padawan, his brother and friend. . .

_No,_ Obi-Wan thinks to himself, even as he steps up to the glass. _This is temporary. . .we will find the answer. . .the solution. . ._

Beside him, the two masters prepare themselves. Their voices are soft as they describe the strategy for what they plan to do to draw information out of the imprisoned Jedi.

Obi-Wan tunes them out, instead focusing on the pacing figure inside of the cell.

Luckily, Anakin cannot sense his presence outside of the cell. The materials that make up the cellblocks of the detention center in the temple were specifically made to hold force users.

Inside the room, Anakin is the same as any other non-force using sentient in the galaxy.

As Obi-Wan watches the young man pace the small confines of the room. . .he can see the differences.

For one, the age.

While, appearance-wise, there is not much difference in features. . .Obi-Wan knows Anakin enough to see such changes.

His hair is a bit longer. There is a certain hardness in his features that wasn't there before.

It is almost as though a weight has settled on his shoulders. Obi-Wan has seen this before with veterans from the war. . .

But rarely on this scale.

Dark circles ring the young man's eyes. The smile has left his mouth. The way he paces is almost predator like. . .

As though any moment, he might strike.

And the eyes. . .

No longer bright, icy blue. No, any trace of laughter, of warmth, has left their depths.

Now they smolder, a deep, molten gold. They blaze with fire, with dark fury. . .

_What has happened to you, Anakin? _Obi-Wan's mind whispers.

Gingerly, he pushes this thought out, across the bond. In the hopes that the message might reach Anakin, that it might break through his frazzled thoughts. . .

But, just as every other time Obi-Wan has tried to access their bond. . .he is savagely stopped. The darkness ferociously steps into place, it flings his own mind away.

And Obi-Wan is left questioning. Asking. . .

_Why?_

**x • X • x**

In a flash, Vader's steps stop. He freezes, shock feeling him as a familiar presence touches his senses. . .

Slowly, he turns to face the door of the cell. Disbelief courses through his veins as he takes in the figure before him.

In an instant, he is moving back. A snarl twists his lips, a growl churns in his throat as he takes in the Jedi standing in the cell's entrance. . .

"No."

Vader hisses this one word reply. In his response, a world of hate, of fear can be heard. Waves of confusion, of disbelief wash over him.

Because, truly. . .this cannot be real. It must be an illusion. . .a trick made by his captors. . .

"What do you mean. . .'no'?" Mace Windu asks smoothly, even as he takes a step further into the cell. Behind him, another deceased Jedi steps forward.

_Ghosts,_ Vader's mind hisses,_ they are merely that. . ._

"You aren't real," Vader snaps in reply. A dangerous note has appeared in his tone, "You. . .you can't be."

Confusion flickers across the ghosts face at this statement. Quickly though, any trace of emotion is wiped from the man's features.

Vader shivers at that. It is so like the real Mace. . .so like the emotionless man he had known. . .

"What do you mean?" Windu says again, this time slower, "why. . .can't I be real?"

There is a long moment's pause, in which Vader struggles to gather the correct reply. The answer is simply so obvious. . .so clear. . .so definite. . .

"You are dead," Vader snarls.

**x • X • x**

It is a quite rare occasion for Mace Windu to feel confusion. And, an even rarer one for him to feel surprised.

During this moment. . .Windu feels both emotions in larger quantities than he has in all of his time as a Jedi.

_You are dead._

Before the words have even finished echoing in the small cell's confines, before the two Jedi have fully registered what Anakin has said. . .the young man is turning to face Aayla.

"And you. . .you are dead as well," Skywalker hisses, "yes. . .the reports. . .they said. . ."

He trails off, his voice falling quiet as he continues. He mumbles something, though his words are lost in the softness of his tone.

"What do you mean 'we are dead'?" Aayla asks. The twi-lek steps forward slowly. A frown tugs at her features as she observes the young knight before her.

As the female master steps forward, Windu can't help but notice that Anakin flinches back slightly. The darkness around him swirls closer, forming a sort of shield. . .

For a fleeting second, the darkness slips. . .Windu is able to catch a glimpse of the signature hiding behind the shield.

In an instant, a storm of emotion hits him, forcing his mind back.

_Anger. Worry. Fear. Hate. Concern. Hate. Confusion._

The Korun master takes each of these emotions, and he files them away. To be observed later. . .when all of the council is present to speak on the matter.

Several moments pass, before Anakin answers Aayla's statement.

"I saw you die," he hisses. His voice is a whisper, like a faint gust of wind.

However, both Jedi do not miss the fact that, when he speaks. . .he does not look at Aayla.

No. His golden irises stare directly at Windu.

Again, Windu feels an emotion that he does not often feel.

Fear.

This feeling is not necessarily for the young man before him. . .but more for the situation as a whole.

Because, if anything, Windu knows that something is wrong.

Terribly, horribly wrong.

The moment that perfectly normal Jedi knights suddenly go berserk when walking down hallways. . .when they attack men who are their brothers, their former masters. . .

Windu knows that something is wrong.

The darkness that wraps around the situation, that drips off of Anakin's own presence. . .solidifies this thought.

Quickly, the two master realize that they will not get anything else out of the young man. Skywalker appears rather dazed by the fact that they are both "alive."

Though they never were dead.

When, finally, both Aayla and Windu leave him, the young knight is mumbling to himself.

As a whole, the words are gibberish. Too quick and Jumbled for either master to make sense of anything Skywalker is saying. . .

Except for one, tiny thing.

A name.

This one word is repeated several times. It echoes in Anakin's own thoughts. . .

Padmé.

Perhaps the masters would not be so worried by this thought, as both know that the two are close friends (even if such relationships are frowned upon by the order, they are not against the rules) however. . .

Both Windu and Aayla visibly cringe when they sense the emotions that are attached to this name.

Guilt.

Fear.

Hate.

They are not able to make any sense of this wild jumble of thought and raw feeling. . .but they do know one thing for certain.

Somehow, the young senator from Naboo is apart of this equation. Somehow, she is worked into this problem.

And, perhaps. . .she might be apart of the solution.

It is only after they have left the cell, and it's dark occupant behind, that Aayla speaks on the matter.

Once they have exited the room, they are met with a confused Obi-Wan. His emotions much reflect their own, and the moment he sees them his mouth opens in question.

However, Aayla holds a hand up, stopping any words.

"We must speak to the Senator Amidala," she says, her voice a low pit of solemness, "immediately."

Windu nods at this. His own expression is void of emotion, it masks his true thoughts concerning the situation.

"Yes," the Korun master says evenly in agreement, "perhaps. . .she will help shed some light on the subject."

"Should a council meeting be called?" Obi-Wan asks, "we may formally ask the senator to join us."

Aayla nods at this. The solemn look has not left her expression. If anything, it intensifies as she turns to look at the cell's occupant once more.

"Yes, as quickly as possible," she says softly, "we. . .we must hurry. The darkness is rising, growing in strength."

On the other side of the glass, Anakin has resumed his pacing.

However, this time, there is something different in his steps.

Before, he walked almost casually. His steps were those of boredom. . .of one lost in their thoughts, and searching for something to distract them.

Now though. . .his steps are far more savage.

As Windu observes the young knight pacing inside the cell, he can't help but be reminded of a nexu pacing it's cage.

Skywalker's steps are quick, savage and predator-like. Just like the nexu, his eyes flit about as they search for an exit. A way to escape.

A way to catch his prey.

**x • X • x**

**Well . . . I wonder what they'll find out from Padmé. . .**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the late update! I took a few days off for the holidays (BTW, Merry Christmas!)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**x • X • x**

How quickly rumors do spread.

Even in an order as tightlipped as the Jedi. . .there are leaks. All too soon, whispers are being spread.

_"__Did you hear about Skywalker? The Hero With No Fear?"_

_"__Word is he's fallen. . .turned to the dark side and joined the Separatists!"_

_"__I heard that he killed a fellow Jedi!"_

Quickly the story does spread. It grows and stretches. . .until it is but a shade of the truth. However, still it spreads.

People do love their gossip.

Now, Padmé Amidala never really has been one to stoop to the level of those who feed on other's weakness and mistakes. . .Usually she tries to distance herself from such things.

But, she has learned that gossip can be quite a useful tool in the realm of politics. For, at the root of every rumor. . .there is a grain of truth.

So, Padmé listens to these rumors. These whispers about her husband.

And quickly, her worry does grow.

For Padmé can find no sliver of light, no chance of positive truth in anything she hears. Every word that is uttered only darkens the image in her mind.

The longer she goes without word from Anakin. . .the more this fear does grow.

_I must do something about this,_ the young woman resolves, _there must be someone I can talk to. . .someone I can ask. . ._

Almost instantly, a name flickers through her mind. A man who, to her is an old friend. . . who to her husband is an age-old mentor, a brother and father combined. . .

_Obi-Wan,_ Padmé decides, _I will ask him. . .and perhaps then I will find the truth._

**x • X • x**

Vader is alone with his thoughts.

Ever since the ghosts of Aayla Secura and Mace Windu left him, he has been alone with his own mind.

And oh, what a dangerous place the idle mind is.

As Vader sits, alone in his cell, he thinks. A thousand thoughts fly through his mind as he struggles to fill up the hours of emptiness.

More than once, the ghosts return.

Vader sees them in the shadows of the room. He catches glimpses of them from the corner of his eye.

_His mother. Padmé. The Jedi from the temple. . ._

In between the ghosts, Vader contemplates escape. He toys with the idea of breaking free from this prison.

It will take the right moment, of course.

Perhaps, when the door opens again. When another one of the ghosts comes to visit, then he can make his escape. . .

Vader struggles to make solid plans in his mind, but the confusion keeps trickling into his thoughts.

For, though his senses are dulled inside of the cell. . .though his the force is quiet. . .

He still catches vague flickers. Traces of signatures and emotions. . . Force sensitive beings. Ones he knows to be dead. . .ones he saw die. . .

Quickly, the list of ghosts in his mind grows.

_Am I crazy?_ he can't help but think to himself,_ perhaps so. . .perhaps none of this is real. . .it is all a dream. One of my nightmares. . ._

_Yes. I'll wake up, and I'll be with Padmé. I will still be a Knight, a man about to be a father. . .the Order will still exist, and the Jedi will keep the peace. . ._

These thoughts flicker, dim hopes in his mind. Quickly though, the darkness slithers in. It squashes these traces of light.

_The Jedi were growing too powerful,_ the darkness whispers,_ they were a corrupt order. . .one that had turned against you. They betrayed you. They deserved to die._

Vader truly hates betrayal. He despises failure. Both feelings are bitter to him, they are sour tastes in his mouth.

_Padmé betrayed him._

The darkness whispers that. Vader tries to shove that thought away. . .but it remains, echoing in his thoughts.

_She brought Obi-Wan to kill you. . .she never really loved you. . .she was with him all along. . ._

**_No!_**

Vader wants to scream in denial. He wants to shout his disbelief.

And yet. . .he doesn't. For, a part of him, however small it might be. . .wonders. It questions.

_Is it true? his mind whispers lightly?_

The darkness laughs in response.

**x • X • x**

"A serious matter has brought us here," Mace Windu says slowly as the meeting does begin. Seated around him are his fellow council members.

All wear varying expressions of solemness. . .these masks conceal their true emotions concerning the situation.

Windu hesitates for only a moment before he continues. He is careful to choose his words carefully.

For the current situation is already quite precarious.

"Obi-Wan," the Korun master says evenly, "why don't you give the rest of the council a brief account of the events that occurred."

Obi-Wan nods lightly in agreement, before he stands. He moves to the center of the room, before he turns to address the rest of the council.

The young Jedi wastes no time in his statement. His words are short and even, and his account holds the barest of facts necessary.

"We were walking down the hall," Obi-Wan begins, "Ahsoka, Anakin, and I. We were headed to a debriefing for our next mission. Everything was normal, nothing seemed out of place. We were just walking along, talking, and then. . ."

Obi-Wan trails off. The images of that memory flicker in his mind. They are forever blazed on his soul.

They way Anakin looked at him. . .the raw hatred in his eyes. . .

"And then it happened," Obi-Wan continues. He clears his throat lightly before speaking again, "there was an explosion, a blinding light. We were all knocked back, and Anakin was knocked temporarily unconscious. When he awoke, he was. . .changed."

Silence falls as Obi-wan finished. The quiet is harsh and thick, and it only broken when Yoda speaks.

"Felt the dark side within him, you did?" Yoda asks, his soft voice sounding strangely loud in the still chamber.

Obi-Wan could almost laugh at that statement. However, the sadness that marks his soul quickly washes away any grim traces of amusement he might feel.

"Never before have I felt so much. . .pure hate in an individual," Obi-Wan says softly, "it consumed him, and yet. . ."

Obi-Wan frowns lightly as the thought occurs to him. An emotion flickers in his mind, one he had sensed before but had initially dismissed. . .

"Hmm? More to say, have you?" Yoda says evenly. The younger Jedi sighs lightly, before voicing his thoughts aloud.

"There was fear," Obi-Wan says slowly, "it was. . .everywhere. It was hidden behind the darkness and anger, yet. . .it seemed almost that it was the root of it all."

Confusion flickers on many of the faces of the masters in the room, however Yoda appears quite satisfied with this reply. The ancient master leans back slightly in his chair, and he nods at Obi-Wan's words.

"A path to the dark side, fear is," Yoda murmurs, "told this to young Skywalker. . .many years ago, I did."

Obi-Wan can't help but shiver at the old Jedi's words. As he makes his way back to his seat, a thousand thoughts flicker through his mind.

_Anakin always has had a problem with attachments,_ his mind whispers, _he fears too much for those he loves. . ._

"The main question of why still remains," Shaak Ti smoothly intones, "why now? As you said, Obi-Wan, one moment Skywalker appeared fine. . .the next he attacked you. What could have possibly caused this?"

Silence falls at the Togruta master's words. Gears turn as the Jedi puzzle over just what could have caused such an event. . .

"There is something," Aayla mutters after a long minute's silence, "something he said when Mace and I questioned him."

The Twi-lek Jedi pauses for a moment before continuing. Quiet has fallen on the room once more. All are silent, waiting for her to speak.

"He looked at Mace and myself. . ." Aayla begins slowly, "and he told us that it was impossible for us to be there. He said. . .that we were dead."

The silence that falls at that statement is one of mixed confusion and stunned disbelief. The quiet is only broken when Mace moves to add to her words.

"He stated that he had read about Aayla's death in. . .some report," the Korun master says smoothly, "and that he had witnessed my death."

The quiet stretches for a small eternity, before a master finally moves to speak.

"Perhaps. . .it was visions he had?" Ki Adi Mundi asks slowly. A frown laces his features as he speaks, "some sort of realistic future. . .one that altered his thoughts?"

A few of the master's nod at this thought, and a couple move to speak.

"Jedi have been known to be driven insane by premonitions before," Kit Fitso intones, "nothing good comes if one dwells too much on what they have seen."

Soon, ideas are flying through the air. Many of the Jedi quickly begin to build on this new theory.

However, Obi-Wan remains silent. He can't hope but feel as though. . .something is missing from this idea. That they are all missing some vital piece from the puzzle.

It appears that Obi-Wan is not alone in this thought. Yoda silences the murmur of voices with a sharp rap from his gimmer stick. Quickly, all of the Jedi fall silent as they await the grandmaster's thoughts.

"Something more. . .this is," the ancient Jedi says softly, "of the force, the occurrence is, yet. . .more than a vision it must be."

Yoda sighs lightly, and he shakes his head before he continues. The silence in the chamber is so thick one could cut it with a blade.

"No reason do I see for this change to occur," Yoda says slowly, "darkness there may be in the boy. . .yet this is so sudden. So soon. Seen Skywalker I have. . .himself, he is not."

There is a tremor of confusion at the master's words. However, Obi-Wan can't help but feel a rush of relief that he is not the only one who thinks that this matter is something more than a vision.

"We will question him further," Windu says evenly, "and we will meditate on this matter. Perhaps, with time, the answers will be revealed."

_But_, Obi-Wan can't help but think silently to himself as the meeting does convene, _will the answers be revealed in time?_

_Or will they be far too late?_

**x • X • x**

**Okay, so hopefully I'll be able to post a bit sooner this time!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Several people posed questions with the last chapter. . .hopefully this update will clear a few of those things up!**

**Enjoy!**

**o • O • o**

"I have a bad feeling about this," Mace Windu murmurs, even as they approach the cell. Beside him, Yoda shakes his head. The ancient master gestures vaguely at Obi-Wan with his gimmer stick before he replies.

"Quite important, Skywalker's reaction to Kenobi will be," Yoda mutters, "answers. . .we may find."

Obi-Wan inclines his head slightly in acknowledgement of this statement. He is careful to keep any of his own apprehensions hidden.

Perhaps, if he could just get a few words through to Anakin. . .

"But, we mustn't forget what happened. . .the last time the two were together," Windu continues slowly, "Obi-Wan, are you sure you wish to do this?"

It takes all of Obi-Wan's self restraint to keep from exclaiming with a sharp _yes._

"If it will help us get answers," Obi-Wan says lightly instead, "then I am willing to try this. Besides, there is no danger. . .not for me anyway."

_Yes_, Obi-Wan thinks somewhat bitterly to himself, _we have made quite sure that he is contained, haven't we?_

The small trio is silent the rest of the way to the detention block. It is only when they have reached their destination that Windu speaks once more.

"We will watch from here, if anything should go wrong. . .we will be able to intervene in an instant," he says softly, and he gestures to the one-way glass panel that makes up an entire wall. From here, one can see clearly inside of the cell.

Obi-Wan's gaze automatically goes to the figure on the other side of the glass. He is pacing the confines of the small room, his lips moving as the form silent words.

Once again, small differences leap out to Obi-Wan.

A slight difference in his hair. . .when had it gotten that long? And, when did he change his robes to that style? Were they always that dark, that black?

At the back of Obi-Wan's mind, these suspicions rest. But, there they must lie. For, though these observations do trouble him. . .Obi-Wan can find no sense in their existence. No one else has noticed such differences. . .

Perhaps it is all just a trick of the light. . .a slip of his imagination. . .

So, Obi-Wan tries to push such thoughts from his mind. He tries to clear these observations away, so that his mind can be focused on the task at hand.

He nods lightly, before stepping forward. The door slides open upon his entering the command. . .and so Obi-Wan walks forward.

To face his friend once more, and hopefully. . .to find some answers.

**o • O • o**

With every passing day, Padmé's worry does grow. The rumors run rampart. . .though she tries her best to ignore them, to block such thoughts from her mind.

However, though she does not believe this idle gossip, with every new rumor that arises. . .she grows more concerned.

Padmé has already tried several times to contact Obi-Wan, but it has proven to be a difficult task.

For, while Padmé is growing desperate to reach the Jedi, she knows that secrecy is important. She cannot risk anyone finding out about her concern, her worry, for then. . .

Then, questions will be asked.

Padmé wants to keep this entire matter quiet, which is why she chose Obi-Wan for her source of trustworthy information.

For, if she couldn't trust her husband's closest friend, a man who is both a brother and father to him. . .

Then who could she trust?

**o • O • o**

The moment the new presence enters the room. . .Vader stiffens. His mind instantly snaps into a defensive stance, and he prepares himself for the attack that is to come.

Even though his mind is numbed, though the Jedi have dulled his connection to the force. . .he is immediately able to recognize this presence.

A man he once called friend. . .brother, even father. . .

But no more. The sting of betrayal, the lingering taste of lies. . .both lay heavy on his mind.

With a snap, Vader turns to face the new presence. A snarl forms on his lips as he takes in the familiar figure.

"Obi-Wan," he hisses. Darkness quickly wraps around his mind. . .but he is not able to fully immerse himself into it's power.

No, this room. . .it blocks him. Keeps his senses dulled.

Vader can't help but feel weak and vulnerable. So, as Obi-Wan enters the room, as he steps forward. . .Vader retreats lightly. He puts the wall to his back, so that he is facing the Jedi full on.

He is ready for the attack. . .he is waiting. . .

"Jedi."

The word burns his tongue as he speaks. There is a lingering taste of ashes. . .

A memory.

The temple. . .the fire. . .the screams. . .

"Anakin," Obi-Wan murmurs lightly. The note of concern in his tone. . .Vader almost finds it believable.

Almost.

"What do you want?" Vader snaps, his words trace fire in the air, "have you come to finish what you started? To avenge the fallen?"

Obi-Wan's features flicker briefly with shock, before he smooths the emotions away. Of course, Vader isn't surprised.

His master always has been an expert at hiding his true feelings.

"Anakin. . .I don't know what you're talking about," Obi-Wan mutters, "finish what? Avenge who?"

At this. . .Vader laughs.

It is a dark and chilling sound, one that echoes throughout the room. For the first time since being brought to his cell. . .

Vader doesn't feel the tremor of guilt. Of regret. . .the age-old pains that fluttered against his senses, that tried to tear at his defenses. . .

_No,_ his mind hisses,_ the Jedi. . .they are the ones who are evil. They deserved. . ._

_Everything._

"Stop playing games, master," Anakin snaps. His sharp tone echoes in the room's small confines.

Obi-Wan visibly recoils, before stiffening once more. His stance strengthens somewhat, and a certain resolve seems to appear.

"I'm not playing, Anakin," Obi-Wan says softly, "tell me. Who could I possibly avenge?"

The amount of question, of confusion in his tone. . .for a moment, Vader almost believes him. He almost believes. . .that Obi-Wan doesn't know.

If only that were true.

"The Jedi."

The answer is whispered, a faint reply. Vader can't help but feel a rush of disgust at how weak his tone sounds.

"The Jedi," he says again, stronger this time. His eyes glow darkly, they stare intently at Obi-Wan's reaction. He searches for some sort of pain. . .some sort of sadness. . .

But only confusion is reflected in the Jedi's eyes.

**o • O • o**

Though Ahsoka's worry is growing at a steady rate. . .so is her annoyance as well.

_If one more person tells me 'not to worry, the matter is being handled,' _Ahsoka thinks bitterly to herself, _I just might scream!_

_I just want to see my master, to know. . ._

To know if the rumors are true.

Of course, even though Ahsoka was a firsthand witness of her master's explosion. . .she is just as clueless as those who were in other star systems when the event occured.

All Ahsoka knows. . .is what she saw.

Her master attacking Obi-Wan. Suddenly, out of the blue. . .

Darkness surrounded him. Darkness far greater than she had ever felt in Ventress. . .or Dooku. . .

In the moment, Ahsoka couldn't feel a tremor of fear from the man standing before her. For a second, he wasn't Anakin. . .

But a stranger. Dark and terrible.

Even now, Ahsoka can smell the faint scent of ash that lingered in the air. . .

The young togruta frowns as that memory flickers through her mind. It is a light thought, an observation that had slipped her mind until now. . .

_Did I imagine that?_ her mind whispers or. . .

There are several things of that moment that she isn't sure of. Many things that she might have imagined. . .

Even though her heart tells her that they are true.

Like her master's eyes. Glowing dark and golden. . .holding a promise of pain and death. . .

The way he had stood. It was different, more commanding. . .it spoke of a power, of some newfound strength.

As Ahsoka ponders these things, a new word comes to her mind. A term used so often these days. . .a name only a certain few claim. . .

_No,_ her mind whispers fiercely, _Anakin wouldn't he. . ._

_But he wasn't Anakin, was he?_ another voice mutters, _at least. . .not the master you know and love._

A silent war wages between these two voices, these differing views. Both are soft and quiet. . .yet they sing their thoughts clearly.

And, flowing in a steady rhythm, the word repeats. . .over and over again. . .

_Sith._

**o • O • o**

After it becomes apparent that no more information can be drawn out of Anakin, Obi-Wan quickly leaves the cell.

The darkness swirling within the room is sickening, it makes his head spin and his stomach churn.

The moment he steps outside of the cell, and he leaves Anakin behind, he is confronted by the two masters. The instant he sees their solemn expressions. . .he knows the same words are echoing in their minds.

He can hear them as well, just as he can hear his reply.

_"__The Jedi."_

_A moment's pause, before Obi-Wan has questioned further._

_"__The Jedi? Why. . .why would I need to avenge them?"_

But Obi-Wan had received no reply. Anakin had fallen silent after revealing that piece of information. He had remained silent, staring darkly at Obi-Wan. His expression had swirled with a myriad of emotions, and his stance had remained defensive.

As if, at any moment, he might be forced to ward off an attack.

_From me_, Obi-Wan's thoughts reminded himself.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Obi-Wan murmurs as he falls into step beside his fellow masters. There is a long moment's silence, before Yoda replies.

"Sure of his meaning, I am not," the ancient master says slowly, "but. . .speculations, I do have. The force, it whispers. . ."

Yoda draws in a long breath, and he shakes his head lightly before continuing.

"Wrong. . .I hope I am."

The wise master's word's hang ominously in the air. Obi-Wan can feel their weight on his heart, on his soul.

The image of Anakin, of the raw distrust and hatred in his gaze. . .it is burned in his mind.

"We are getting nowhere with this questioning," Obi-Wan murmurs. There is a measure of defeat in his tone, a feeling that is replicated in both of the Jedi beside him.

Windu nods lightly before he speaks.

"I suggest. . .a mind sweep," the Korun master says evenly, "perhaps then we can make some sense of his words."

Immediately, Obi-Wan's thoughts jump into the offensive. He struggles to keep any traces of emotion from his voice as he replies.

"But. . .that is quite a risky procedure," he mutters lightly, and he winces as a slight sharp note creeps into his tone, "the dangers are-."

Windu shakes his head, effectively cutting off Obi-Wan's words. However, before Windu can speak, Yoda cuts in to reply.

"The only way, it is," the ancient master says, his tone quite definite, "sees his thoughts. . .and answers will be revealed."

Though Obi-Wan can see the sense in the masters' words, though he knows that this truly is the best, and only, action they can take. . .

Something whispers to him, telling him a firm _no._

Perhaps it is simply his attachment's clouding his judgement. It would not be the first time that he let his attachment where Anakin is concerned mar his actions. . .

But, at the same time. . .Obi-Wan can't help but feel as though this is something more.

_I have a bad feeling about this, _his mind whispers. The thought echoes ominously in his mind.

**o • O • o**

**Okay! Thanks so much to all who have stuck with the story so far! I promise, though it might seem a bit slow now, once things are revealed everything will pick up!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy.**

**o • O • o**

They take him in chains.

Thick, strong shackles that hold him in place as he is led from his cell. A careful throng of guards surrounds him, trained Jedi who watch him with unwavering gazes.

This is the first taste of freedom Vader has had in weeks. He should be looking around, mapping the area. . .finding a route of escape. . .

But he is too caught up in the guards that surround him. All esteemed Jedi knights, all quite familiar to himself. . .

All dead.

_More ghosts_, his thoughts whisper frantically, _why do they haunt me so?_

Perhaps it is this confusion that wraps around him that keeps him quiet and controlled as the guards lead him to the council room. Vader offers no sign of resistance, for he is far too caught up in his memories.

He sees but a trace of his surroundings. Familiar halls and rooms. . .all untouched by the massacre that had occurred.

_More ghosts_, Vader puzzles, _what is happening here?_

Just thinking about it is enough to make his head pound. To see the dead raised and living in the temple he had made their grave. . .

_It's a trick,_ Vader thinks to himself,_ it must be. . .it must. . ._

For, truly, he cannot consider it to be true. The simple thought is enough to stop his heart, to steal his breath away. To make him feel as though he is drowning, surrounded by air.

Finally, they reach their destination.

As Vader is marched through the doors. . .a particular sour memory flickers through his thoughts.

_'__Master, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?'_

Scared faces, filled with hope at his appearance. . .how quickly they did fall.

_They were weak, they were Jedi_, Vader reminds himself. He shoves any thoughts of weakness away, he stores these thoughts into the back of his mind.

Instead, he focuses on the scene before him.

A room full of ghosts.

**o • O • o**

The air churns as Anakin enters the room. It is almost as though, with his presence, a wave of darkness comes. It engulfs the room.

The young man is led to the center of the room. Here, his guards leave him. For, surely, the wisest of the Jedi order can contain him.

Master Yoda waits until the door of the council chamber has closed, before he turns to address Anakin. However, the young man surprises them all. . .by speaking first.

"What is going on."

Though the words hold the semblance of a question, it is quite clear that it is a statement. A sharp command. An order that is meant to be followed.

Anakin's words chill the air. If anything, the darkness swirls closer. Thicker. Stronger.

There is a long pause, before Yoda replies. His words, while soft and slow, hang heavy in the room.

"Confused, you are, young Skywalker," Yoda says calmly, "mean to help you. . .we do."

Anakin stares at Yoda for a long moment, a look of almost disbelief crossing his face. The silence stretches, endless. . .until it is finally broken.

By Anakin's laughter.

A shiver tickles Obi-Wan's spine as his friend's dark laughter bounces across the room. A sense of foreboding nature hangs heavy in the air. . .

Finally, silence falls once more.

"Tell me what you want, Jedi," Anakin snaps. His tone harsh and steely. His eyes glow dangerously in the light.

Even Yoda appears to be taken aback by his tone.

"Your memories. . .we wish to see," Yoda says slowly, a new note of caution creeping into his tone, "perhaps, answers we will find. . ."

There is a long moment, in which Anakin ponders the master's words. Once more, disbelief flickers across his gaze.

"My memories," he mutters, a distant look in his eyes, "you wish to see. . ."

"We wish to know the truth, Anakin," Master Windu cuts in. His tone is calm, but devoid of any emotion. The Korun Jedi leans forward in his seat. His eyes never leave Anakin's shackled form.

At this, Anakin is silent. A long moment passes, before Yoda speaks once more.

"Resist us, you will?" Yoda questions, "a poor decision that would be."

However, it appears almost as though the ancient master's words have fallen on deaf ears. Once more, the assembled masters receive no reply.

So, when they see no sign of resistance. . .the masters proceed with the process. Quickly, all slip into meditative stances. Their minds sink into the swirling ebbs of the force. . .

The moment Obi-Wan allows the force to wash over him, he senses it. Anakin's presence. . .

But it is not as he once remembered it.

It still blazes like a supernova in the center of the room. The raw power, the sheer potential. . .it is practically blinding.

But. . .there is something sinister. It lurks in the shadows that mark Anakin's presence.

Obi-Wan shivers as his mind is drawn towards the supernova, as his fellow Jedi tug him forward. . .

_I have a bad feeling about this, _Obi-Wan's mind whispers faintly.

But, they must learn the truth.

Whatever that may be.

**o • O • o **

Vader is helpless to fight back.

It is almost as though some other force has taken over him, has stilled his movements. . .has left him powerless to defend himself.

He can only watch, can only see the events unfold.

Vader can feel them, rifling through his memories. Searching for the answers they want. . .they desire. . .

The truth.

And he is unable to stop them from finding it. . .if anything, his thoughts seem eager to help. . .to show them the answers they seek. . .

Vader screams in opposition. He tries with all his might to stop the memories from surfacing, from coming to light. . .

But he is not in control.

With a snap, he is sent back. A hurricane of images flashes before him, pictures swirl through his mind. . .

Memories.

Death.

_A decision. The order, the Jedi. . .or the man who had stood by him. The man who understood, who had answers. . ._

_Everything was moving too fast, too fast. . .before he knew it, his own saber was flying forward, was slashing through the flesh of Windu's arm. . ._

_A harsh burst of lightning, and the master fell back. Into the darkness, the ground far below. . ._

_Quickly, the scene changed._

_Now, he was kneeling. Pledging his allegiance, his service. . ._

_"__From henceforth, you shall be known as Darth. . .Vader."_

_His mind blurred as orders were given, commands were received. . .the scene changed once more. . ._

_Now, he was on the march._

_An army of white-armoured troopers marched behind him. Line after line of soldiers. . .an endless wave of death. . ._

_They swept through the temple. Leaving but ash and corpses behind._

_Once more, the scene changed. He was moving forward, his lightsaber an arc of light and death as he carved his way through the ranks of Jedi._

_The scent of death hung heavy in the air._

_Young, old, familiar and stranger. . .he did not hesitate in his march forward. As time wore on, it became easier. Almost second nature to swing, to cut down. . ._

_So that, when he came to the council room, where some of the youngest iniates were hiding. . .his heart was cold, hard stone._

_Even when they begged. When they cried and screamed. . ._

_A quick death was the only mercy he gave them._

More images flashed in Vader's mind. A thousand things, a million deeds, all a blur. . .all a hurricane of force. . .

Until mustafar.

Until. . .

_Padmé._

_Her tears. Her pleading for him to come, to follow. . .for her, for their child. . .and he wanted to, some part of him did. But the darkness was too strong, the power too much. . ._

_And then came Obi-Wan._

_After that, it was a blur._

_His hand snapped up to silence Padmé's cries. There was a sharp flash, and then the image of her body laying lifeless on the ground._

Vader screamed for his mind to stay, if only so he could linger on the image of her. If only he could turn back time. . . if he could change that moment. . .

If he could turn his anger on Obi-Wan, not her. . .never her. . .

_All too quickly, the fight came._

_There was fire, there was anger. Furious rage. Darkness that filled his soul, his very essence. . ._

_It flooded his being._

_The fight raged for what felt like an eternity. Blue saber against blue. Sparks flying. . .anger swirling. . ._

_Words exchanged. Words that singed the air, that sting like fire._

_"__You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now. . .until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."_

_Fire. Burning. Ash so thick it choked his lungs. Heat so scorching it seemed to singe his skin._

_"__Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire."_

_A whirl of blades. Him pressing forward, pushing his opponent back. . ._

_"__If you're not with me, you're my enemy."_

_Darkness, blazing like wildfire in his soul. The snap of a blade, threateningly close to his face. . ._

_"__Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must."_

_A river of lava. The heat so intense, so blinding. . .yet still they fought on. This battle was endless, it stretched on for an eternity. . ._

_"__From my point of view the Jedi are evil!"_

_A thousand images flash through his mind. Of bodies, lying on the temple floor. The corpses of children. . .brutally slain. . ._

_"__Then you are lost!"_

This though rings in Vader's mind. It echoes in his thoughts. . .growing louder, and louder, and louder. . .building in a steady crescendo. . .

_Lost! Lost!_

Until darkness engulfed him once more.

**o • O • o**

Obi-Wan felt like he was drowning.

Even when his mind separated from Anakin's, when he had dragged himself from the force and back into reality. . .

He was overwhelmed.

What he had seen, what he had heard. . .

_No_, part of him screamed_, it couldn't. . .couldn't have been true. . ._

But this voice was soft, weak. A faint whisper on the wind. The much larger part of Obi-Wan's mind. . .

Was numb.

In shock, unable to react from what he had seen.

Slowly, Obi-Wan's eyes trail the room. All around him, the master's wear similar expressions of horror. Of disbelief.

Even Windu, who was normally so passive, so emotionless, seemed disturbed. On edge.

Of course. . .he had just seen himself die.

The silence stretches on in the room. Somehow, Obi-Wan can't help but think that this makes it worse. He wants to scream, to break the quiet. He wants someone to speak. . .to voice their thoughts aloud. . .

After a long moment, Obi-Wan finally turns his head. Already, he knows what holds the attention of all in the room. He knows why none dare speak.

Slowly, he steels himself. He forces himself to turn towards the center of the room. . .

There, Anakin calmly sits. His legs are crossed beneath him in a simple meditation stance. His arms are folded lightly in his lap. . .

And a smile graces his lips.

His eyes gleam with a dark and golden light. In their gaze, a thousand emotions are reflected.

_Pain. Hate. Love. Anger. Fury. Fear. Weariness. Rage._

But no regret.

No guilt laces the curves of his smile.

_Oh, Anakin,_ Obi-Wan's mind whispers, _what have you done?_

But another voice, one with much harsher tones, is quite quick to reply. Its words are sharp, and though they leave an ache. . .they ring with truth.

_No. . .not Anakin. . .do you not remember?_

Of course Obi-Wan remembers. Every detail of those scenes, memories or visions or both. . .are forever engrained in his thoughts.

A single name, both dark and dangerous, echoes through his mind.

_Vader._

**o • O • o**

**Okay, so I know there may be some questions. . .don't worry, clarity will come.**

**If you do have any questions that simply cannot wait to be answered. . .PM me! I won't hesitate to reply!**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

**o • O • o**

Silence falls on the room of masters.

It hangs heavy in the air, it stretches on for what feels like an eternity. Not a breath stirs the air of the deadly silent room.

During this time, Obi-Wan, like all others in the room, cannot drag his horror-filled gaze away from the man who was his brother. . .his friend. . .

"Why?"

The word spills from his mouth. In a single, solitary instant, the terrible quiet is broken. Obi-Wan senses the masters around him moving, trying to stop him. . .

But he shoves their thoughts, their words, away from his mind. With a single sharp movement he stands. He takes a step towards the kneeling Sith lord.

"Anakin. . .why?"

The question is spoken in a tone that is half a shout of clear anger and half a cry of raw anguish. Obi-Wan feels as though his heart has been broken, torn in two.

_It can't. . .cannot possibly be true. . .It is impossible. . ._

An expression that is a mixture of sharp arrogance and lingering darkness smirks at him as _Vader _gives his reply.

"Did you not see?" he snarls, a sudden note of anger lashing through his tone, "what you made me do? To them. . .to her?"

At this, Obi-Wan is taken aback. Horror fills him as the images flash through his mind. Clear as day, the memories fly through his thoughts. They are now forever ingrained into his brain.

_Bodies of children, younglings. . .masters. . .padawans. . ._

_The temple in ruins. Fire, smoke, flames. . .the scent of ash that hung heavily in the air._

"No," Obi-Wan snaps evenly in reply, "this was all your doing. You. . .you. . .Anakin. . ."

At this, the wall of darkness within the kneeling man shatters. His eyes glint sharply with gold as he snarls at his once-master.

And though his words make no sense to the watching room, he speaks with power. With a fury and anguish that sweeps through the room like a blazing fire.

"I loved her! And you. . .you turned her against me!" he screams.

The force of his words rock the room. The chamber seems to quiver as the raw darkness fills the space.

For a long moment, Obi-Wan feels as though the space around him might simply explode. The air itself with burst into flames. . .and the world will burn just like int he memories that now dance through his mind.

Obi-Wan feels as though a hole has been carved into his heart. The terrible images, the dark scenes he saw, still flash clearly in his mind.

"No. . .that was your doing," Obi-Wan whispers. The words stick in his throat, but he forces them out. He must say them, he must.

The statement echoes ominously in the room. Vader snarls at him. The fury seems to grow even deeper and darker. . .

Even as the other master's drag the Sith lord from the room. Back to his cell. . .to his confinement. . .

But, even after he is gone, the darkness lingers. It hangs in the air like a terrible, dark shroud. The storm has been long approaching. . .and now it is finally here.

And, who can say if it will ever truly leave?

**o • O • o**

Slowly, his anger leaves him.

His rage, the darkness that had overtaken his thoughts and mind, gradually recedes. . .and, for the first time in what feels like an eternity. . .

Vader finds that he can think. That he can immerse himself into his thoughts with a clear head. . .

A thousand small, but key points leap to his mind. Things he should have noticed before. . .but had ignored due to more pressing issues.

Now though. . .things were becoming much more clear.

The ghosts, the shades of the Jedi he had either slain or seen lying dead. . .were not dead. No, in fact they were quite living, a fact Vader had learned when the masters from the council room had forced him away from Obi-Wan.

The temple, which he had thought to be some sort of hallucination. . .was the real thing. It was untouched by his attack, by the night the Jedi fell. . .

Almost as though it had not happened yet.

These facts gave Vader much to puzzle over in the hours following his return to his cell. He lay on the cool stone floor, and stared up at the ceiling above him.

Here, he thinks.

And, as ideas slowly form. . .he finds them quite impossible, totally improbable. . .

_I truly am insane_, his mind whispers.

And, perhaps that is the truth.

Nothing is real. . .nothing is true. . .it is all a figment of his crazed imagination. . .

Time travel could not possibly exist.

**o • O • o**

"Wrong of you, to confront him, it was," Yoda scolds lightly once all of the masters have returned to the meeting chamber, "reckless, that was."

Obi-Wan bows his head lightly in a gesture of submission and forgiveness.

"I apologize, master," the Jedi says slowly, he searches for words to describe the apology he truly doesn't feel, doesn't wish to give, "it's just I. . ."

His voice trailed off. The words caught in his throat, the refused to leave his tongue.

However, it appears that the other masters understand somewhat. Yoda grunts lightly, a look of solemn pity crossing his features as he speaks.

"Wish to know why," the ancient master replies evenly, "hmm, yes. . .a question that is. Wonder this, all masters who lose an apprentice to the dark side do."

At that, Obi-Wan is reminded that he is not the only one to lose a padawan to the power of the dark side. Yoda had Dooku, and there were several others. . .

But, Obi-Wan hardly finds comfort in this fact. When he speaks, he cannot keep the flickers of annoyance and anger from his tongue.

"Master, you saw he. . ." the Jedi pauses as his voice halts for a moment at the sheer horror, "he killed. . .everyone. You saw with the younglings. . .with. . ."

He trailed off. Images flowed through his mind like a storm, a hurricane of raw emotion and darkness.

"The entire Order," Windu mutters in place of Yoda, "we saw the memories, Obi-Wan. We know what we saw. . .now though, we must clear up the _why_."

Obi-Wan nods slightly. As he faces the Korun master, he can't help but shiver. For, only a few moments earlier. . .

He had watched the master fall.

"There was. . .much to see," Ki Adi Mundi says, a note of discomfort touching his tone, "but, throughout it all. . .I could not seem to find a cause."

Several masters nod in agreement, though Obi-Wan feels a flurry of confusion at this thought. He shakes his head, and quickly moves to speak.

"Is the cause not obvious?" he intones smoothly. He is careful to keep any traces of his true emotions, and he instead tries to focus an air of calm as he speaks, "did you not feel it?"

There is a moment's pause, before Adi Gallia speaks.

"The fear," she says softly, "centered around a person. . ."

"Padmé," Plo Koon finishes evenly, "Skywalker cared greatly for her. . .but not as one would love a friend. . ."

Obi-Wan nods gravely at that, and he continues on that train of thought.

"But as a wife," he mutters.

A feeling of discomfort hangs in the air at that statement. For, though they had all sensed such things, they had not yet addressed them.

Because, it was obvious that this event had been no recent thing. No, the presence of the unborn child. . .

_How long have you been deceiving, Anakin? _Obi-Wan's thoughts whispered. He knows that all of the master's around him are thinking similar questions.

Vaguely, he wonders if any of them have come to the conclusion he has.

"So," Windu says slowly in an attempt to bring the focus back to the task at hand, "Skywalker turned to the darkness. . .for his wife and unborn child? What reason would he have to do that?"

Of course, Obi-Wan does not even hesitate in his reply. The answer is so painstakingly obvious, it sickens him.

He remembers the dreams all too clearly. . .the nights where he would find Anakin screaming, soaked in sweat. . .a vision in the form of a nightmare the cause of his distress.

"To save them," Obi-Wan whispers. Suddenly, understanding dawns. The things that Anakin had said. . .

In a way, a strange and twisted way. . .it almost makes sense.

Of course, from Anakin's point of view, it would be the perfect plan. The only option. . .the only way.

It takes a few moments longer for those around him to come to the same conclusion he has. Obi-Wan knows that none of them know Anakin near as well as he does. . .

As he did.

"Why would he believe that would save them?" Ki Adi Mundi whispers. His voice is filled with traces of horror and disbelief.

For the first time since this new discussion began, Yoda replies.

"Powerful, the dark side is," the ancient master says slowly, wearily, "deceived, young Skywalker was. . .hmm, yes."

Yoda sighs lightly. He shakes his head before continuing.

"Notice this dark, cloaked figure, you did?" Yoda asks, a sudden note of command entering his tone, "hmm? See him, you did?"

There is a moment's pause, before Windu replies. Anger is clear in his tone as he hisses the word, the name that has hung over the Order since the moment it was first revealed.

Obi-Wan shivers as it echoes throughout the room.

"Sidious."

**o • O • o**

**Okay. . .Padmé should be making an appearance soon. . .**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, we've got some stuff happening now.**

**Enjoy!**

**x • X • x**

Sidious.

Even after the meeting of the council members has dismissed, the name echoes in Obi-Wan's mind. It pounds in a seemingly endless rhythm, and, with this thought, dwells a feeling. . .one that hangs ominously in his memory. . .

Remembrance. Familiarity.

Though, even after hours of debate on the subject, the assembled group of masters were still clueless as to the Sith Lord's identity. . .A mystery still surrounds the figure that they saw in Anakin - no. Vader's thoughts.

Obi-Wan can not shake the memory of the cloaked figure from his mind. The ghost of a laugh echoes in his mind. . .it drips with satisfaction, with smugness. . .

Sidious.

It is almost as though some unknown force is shielding the identity of this terrible enemy. Everywhere, darkness lingers. It clouds Obi-Wan's mind. . .it fills his thoughts. . .

It conceals who Sidious really is.

And, it seems as though no amount of meditation will wash this darkness away. If anything, when Obi-Wan tries to distance himself from the truth, he finds the memories chasing him. The shadows wrap around the images, like fire they consume the scenes that flicker through Obi-Wan's mind. . .

_The corpses. . .the flames. . .the darkness. . ._

_The pain._

And still so much confusion. So many questions remain. There is much that the council members do not understand, for while they had gotten a glimpse at Vader's thoughts. . .he himself had seemed confused by much of what happened. Or, perhaps, he had simply been able to shield some of the memories from them.

Of course, some light may come soon. If they are lucky. . .a piece of the truth may come out soon. . .

However, Obi-Wan can't help but dread the meeting that is coming. The questioning that is fast approaching. Though there is no way he can possibly escape it. . .he cannot shake the doubts he feels.

All too clearly he remembers the expression of raw pain, of pure fear that had alighted Padmé's features. . .when she looked upon the man who was once her husband. Tears had traced her cheeks, and her broken heart sang clearly through the force.

Immediately following this memory. . .comes the image that follows. A terrible thing, a horrible scene. . .

The picture of her lying still, and lifeless on the ground echoes in his mind. Her life force dimming, even as the light of her child seemed to glow brighter. . .

_Must we really call her forward? _Obi-Wan asks himself, _how will she react to this truth. . .her future?_

Obi-Wan can see no happiness from this turn of events. He sees no light, no joy or peace. . .

But, the Jedi must learn the answers to their questions. And, if that means Padmé must

learn the truth. . .that she must suffer in order for countless lives to be saved. . .

Obi-Wan knows the council members will not hesitate. No matter the pain their actions may cause.

The truth must be found. . .

Or the Jedi might fall once more.

**x • X • x**

Flickers of worry ignite within Padmé's soul. The concern settles in her stomach, it hums in her heart.

The summons had come early this morning. A simple message, asking for her presence at the next Jedi council meeting.

Initially, the message had seemed innocent enough. . .However, when Padmé reviewed the tone with which the transmission was sent. . .she found little option in the words of the Jedi master.

It was hardly a summons, but rather a command.

This fact, combined with the worry that has raced through her these past few days. . .causes a hurricane of emotion to rage through her soul.

For she can only think of one reason why they might ask her to come before them. And, if what she thinks might be true. . .

_No_. She pushes this thought away, she shoves it to the back of her mind, _you can't let those ideas trouble you. . ._

It is only her years of politically training and experience that keep her expression a mask of cool indifference. This blankness hides the turmoil that races beneath her skin.

Silently, Padmé follows her guide deeper into the temple. The young Twi-lek padawan has been sent to lead her to where she shall meet the council members. Her guide had greeted her with a simple bow, and not a single word of greeting.

Padmé had had no choice but to follow him.

With each step that draws her forward, deeper into the temple, she takes more notice of the silence. A harsh quiet marks the air of the halls. The few Jedi she passes are mere shadows, ghosts alighting the corridors.

It's just the war, her mind whispers faintly,_ the Jedi are on the front lines. . .fighting. . ._

But, the thought echoes ominously in her mind. Something is off, something has changed in the temple. Though Padmé can't quite pinpoint it, she can't help but feel. . .

That something is wrong.

All too soon Padmé reaches the door that leads to the council chamber. Here, her guide motions for her to wait while he steps forward to announce her. A moment passes, before he slides out of the entrance once more.

"The masters will see you now," the young Jedi murmurs. These are the only words he has uttered to her since their meeting, and after giving his say he steps aside for her to enter.

Alone.

Padmé draws in a **SLOW** breath, before she forces herself to step forward. She pulls her courage forward, and she tries to focus her strength as she walks forward, into the council room. . .

Towards whatever fate she may meet inside.

**x • X • x**

His imagination flickers. The truth flutters in his own mind.

But it is impossible. . .a voice still whispers. However, this nagging thought is much fainter than it once was. It is but a murmur in the back of his mind.

The facts scream far too loud for any such whispers to be heard. These realizations dominate his thoughts.

Things he had seen before, but hadn't truly understood. Things he had heard, he had known, but initially dismissed.

But now. . .

Slowly, Vader paces the confines of his cell. Thoughts and ideas pound through his mind. The rhythm of his footsteps sings in time to his pounding. A thousand things fly through his mind, but, as the hours flow by, one thought remains present. Remains dominate in his head.

_A second chance._

Is it possible? That he would be able to do things over. . .that he would be able to redo what had been done. . .

For there are some things he wishes he could change. Things he wishes that he could fix. Perhaps, there are many things. . .

The most pressing thought though, the one that still haunts his dreams every night. . .

_"I don't know you anymore. . .Anakin, you're breaking my heart."_

Her tears - the expression of pain that had alighted her features - these things hang heavily on his mind. All too clearly he can remember the pain. He can remember the moment when her life-force had started to fade. . .

But, in the past. . .that had not happened yet. No. This is his chance to make things right. . .to make things they way they are supposed to be. He will fix everything.

Because, now he has so much more knowledge. He now sees through the lies of the Jedi. With the darkness had come knowledge and understanding. . .Yes, now he knows the truth.

And, with the truth. . .

He will be able to save her. This time he will not be too late. He will keep his angel safe from the clutches of the evils that last sought to destroy her. . .

This is his second chance. He will succeed.

**x • X • x**

Padmé can feel them watching her. Not just with their eyes, no. She feels as though they are searching her mind. As though they are reading her innermost thoughts. . .looking into the depths of her soul.

After being addressed by the council, silence immediately falls. The Jedi masters make no comment as they watch her. As the search her thoughts.

They make no sign of moving forward with the questioning, of explaining why they have called her before them.

Part of Padmé wishes she could run. That she could flee this room and the probing minds of the masters. Force of will alone is all that keeps her standing, waiting.

As they search her thoughts. As they dig through her mind for the truth. What they search for, Padmé has not the slightest clue. But, as she waits, her worries do grow.

After what feels like an eternity, the silence is finally broken.

"Wondered why we have brought you here. . .you do," Master Yoda murmurs. His words echo ominously in the previously silent room.

Padmé swallows her fears, she shoves her worries to the back of her mind. Subconsciously, her eyes search the room for a familiar, perhaps even comforting face.

Instantly, her gaze falls on Obi-Wan. He is definitely a familiar a face as any. Padmé has long considered him a close friend to herself, and a brother to her husband.

But, when Padmé turns to the comforting face, she finds no reassurance in the Jedi's gaze. No. Something dark, some hidden worry lingers in the man's eyes.

Padmé can feel the masters watching her. With ever passing second their presences become more prominent in her thoughts. Their gazes sting her mind, they urge her to reply.

"Yes," she answers simply. She finds the answer rather obvious. That, after their probing, they should have been sure of that fact.

However, Yoda nods at her short and simple reply. It is almost as though the grand master finds some deeper, hidden meaning in her soft response

"Good," Yoda says slowly, "in answer. . .the truth, we do seek. Help us find this truth, you can."

Padmé frowns at this vague statement. She struggles to find sense in the master's words, and when she speaks she stumbles over her reply.

"The truth?" She asks, the question quite clear in her tone, "how can I possibly help you find that? Please ell me. . what is this about?"

At her words, silence falls. It hangs heavily in the air, like a shroud of darkness, of shadow. A sense of foreboding races through her, and Padmé shivers as the tension in the chamber thickens.

A moment passes before Windu speaks in reply to her questions. In a single moment, he tells her two terrible truths.

One, is something she never wanted to come to light. A secret that has been hidden for so long, so many years. . .

The other, is something that has always lingered in the depths of her thoughts. It is something she had always denied as impossible. . . for it simply cannot be true. . .

"It's about Anakin," Windu begins slowly, his words ring in Padmé's mind, "your husband."

This statement alone is enough to get Padmé's heart pounding, for it addresses a secret that has been kept for so long. . .only now has it come to light.

However, all too quickly, Padmé finds that this is not all the masters have to share her. No, following this revelation, the truly terrible things come out.

Things so impossible, so improbable. . .yet, a small part of Padmé, so tiny. . .so hidden the back of her mind. . .

Can see the truth in the master's words.

This part of her remembers the day, all those years ago, when Anakin had confided in her. . .when he had told her what he had done.

_"__I. . .I killed them. I killed them all. . ."_

Darkness. Thick with shadow, with terrible premonition. . .it hangs in the air. The second truth falls, before the first statement has even fully settled in Padmé's mind.

"He has turned to the dark side."

And so the chaos does fall.

**x • X • x**

**So, things are going to get interesting now. . .I wonder how Padmé will react when she learns the whole truth. . .**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for the lateness of this update!**

**Enjoy!**

**x • X • x**

He feels trapped within the confines of his cell.

The walls seem to constrict, to close in around him. With every passing moment the feeling grows stronger, more powerful. . .

As does the darkness.

It flutters inside him, it keeps his mind sharp as the hours roll past. The darkness tells him to plot, to plan and think.

By now, the truth has settled in his mind.

This is his second chance.

So, he must not waste it. He cannot continue to stay in this cell, biding his time. . .until once more it is too late. No, he must act. He must move.

He must break free.

Then, perhaps. . .maybe. . .

He will succeed. Yes. He will keep Padmé safe from harm. This time he shall not fail. No. He will gain his freedom, he will go to her.

And he will keep her safe.

The darkness will give him the strength, the power he needs to succeed. This time he will not be weak. He will not allow his fear to rule him.

No. He will succeed.

But first, of course. . .he must break free.

**x • X • x**

_"He has turned to the dark side. . ."_

Padmé's initial reaction, upon hearing these words, is denial. For it cannot possibly be true. . .she refuses to believe it is so.

"No," she says firmly, "he. . .he couldn't."

However, there is a light tremor that marks her tone as she speaks. This slight tremble, this small shiver, reveals some of her uncertainty.

Words, memories, still echo in her mind.

_"Not just the men. . .but the women, and the children too."_

_"I hate them!"_

Padmé shivers, even as the masters confirm her darkest fears. Things she had never believed possible, and yet. . .

Yoda begins with an explanation, and other master chime in when necessary. Slowly, the scene pieces itself together.

It had all started when Anakin had attacked Obi-Wan. Suddenly, without warning, he had turned against the man who was like a brother to him. Since then, it seems as though the Jedi had been searching, looking for the truth. . .

Which they have finally found.

As hard as it is to believe what the masters are telling her, Padmé cannot deny the credibility to their statements. She cannot deny the truth.

Their words spin in her mind, they roll through her thoughts. She feels almost as though she is drowning, being swept away by the tidal wave of information. She is being sucked into a hole from which she can never escape.

Just when the feeling is about to overwhelm her - when it is about to consume her heart and soul - Padmé cuts in.

"I want to see him," she says. And, though her tone is soft, her voice echoes ominously in the hall.

_I need to see him_, she thinks to herself.

**x • X • x**

Once the decision has been made, Vader's plan seems all too clear. The steps lie before him, they hang in the air. He must only step forward, and take his chance. It is time to break free.

The darkness guides him when the opportunity does come.

A tremor of energy manages to slip past the shields that the Jedi had wrapped around his cell. Somehow, he is able to touch the force.

Perhaps it is simply his strong connection to the force that enables to him to do so. Whatever the case, he is able to reach this sliver of power.

A simple snap, and his chains are broken. A few steps bring him to the door. . .

A burst of power and he is free. The two guards posted outside his cell are caught by surprise. They try to fight, but truly they stand no chance.

Vader leaves the scene with the lightsaber from one of his fallen foes. With the weapon held comfortably in his hand, the darkness seems to sing louder.

It urges for him to hunt, to destroy. . .

But he must shove that urge down. He must fight the distractions away. His mission is clear in his mind, and he must focus on that goal.

Vader wraps the darkness around him like a shroud. Like a shadow he disappears, he makes his way through the temple.

To freedom.

**x • X • x**

As the masters are considering Padmé's words - the alarm comes.

A padawan, a young twi-lek girl, bursts into the council chamber. Though the apprentice's frantic expression immediately draws the attention of the assorted Jedi, it is her words that drive them to action.

"Sky-Skywalker," she mutters, "he's escaped!"

With a flurry of motion, the masters stand. Quickly, gracefully, they race from the room. Though their destination is unknown. . .Padmé can't help but follow.

For, wherever they are going, Anakin is the center of it.

And that is all the motivation Padmé needs.

She finds herself racing forward, after the Jedi's retreating forms. Though the master's quickly disappear from her sight, it is not hard for Padmé to track their progress. The few knights that traverse the halls are enough of a guide of where she must go. Their expressions are clear indicators of where the masters had passed.

Through hallways, down stair, round and round Padmé goes. . .until she reaches the cell blocks.

Here, she finds the scene.

A cell, it's door shredded by some powerful explosion. Shards of metal and glass are scattered about the corridor. The lights flicker, they threaten to go out at any moment, yet they still illuminate the hallway's scene.

First, Padmé sees the masters. They are crowded, hovering, flocked together. Their attention is at something, two somethings. . .laying fallen at their feet.

It only takes Padmé a moment to recognize what draws their gazes. The bodies are plain for her to see.

Two, one male the other female. Both young, Jedi who had probably only just been knighted. . .both slain. The sharp, clean burns clear proof of the weapon that had taken them down.

Padmé can feel a sick feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. It churns in her gut, swirling like a storm.

Even as one of the masters turns to face her.

Though the Jedi's gaze is emotionless, void of expression, Padmé can feel the tinge of accusation that lingers in the master's eyes. His words, though unspoken, ring clearly in her mind.

_Your fault._

Padmé feels herself backing away from the scene, even though she knows she cannot escape. Already, the darkness surrounds her. The shadows quickly fall.

She is trapped, imprisoned in the cage that has appeared.

And, as far as Padmé can see. . .there is no escape.

**x • X • x**

Quickly, the whispers reach her.

Despite the despair that fills her, Ahsoka cannot help but marvel at how quickly rumors do spread. At how quickly gossip flows, even in the Jedi temple.

Her master has escaped.

A mixture of emotions swirl through the padawan's mind. Confusion, chaos. . .she truly isn't sure how to feel. Ahsoka isn't sure what to think.

All too clearly she remembers when it had all begun. When everything had changed.

The rumors already say that Anakin has escaped, that he has fled the temple. That he has disappeared into the depths of Coruscant.

When Ahsoka thinks of this, she can't help but feel. . .abandoned. For even after all that has happened, she cannot reconcile the image of her master with the man who had attacked Obi-Wan. With the man they say has fallen to the dark side.

Ahsoka can't help but wish. . .that her master had taken her with him.

A small part of her, desires this. It hates that her master left her here, that he abandoned her to the stares and whispers.

_If her master has fallen. . .it can only be assumed that she will as well. Has he not taught her all he knows?_

_I always thought the two of them were similar. How long before she follows in his footsteps?_

Ahsoka can feel the eyes watching her. She can hears the whispers. These things only make her desire grow.

_Why did you leave me, Skyguy?_ her mind whispers.

Of course, there is no reply.

**x • X • x**

Acquiring a speeder is a small matter. In moments Vader has grabbed a suitable vessel, and he is on his way through the traffic lanes of Coruscant.

He is careful to wrap the folds of his cloak tight around him. The shadows of the fabric conceal his features.

Secrecy is now a top priority for the Sith lord. The Jedi are sure to be following him, sure to attempting to track him now. . .

He must be careful.

Quickly, quietly, he makes his way to his destination. Soon, the large building appears before him. The large dome dominates the area surrounding it, it demands to be noticed.

The Senate building. Vader's target is now inside.

It only took Vader a little thought to plan his next moves. To come up with an idea.

Of course, he cannot go directly to Padmé. The Jedi are sure to suspect that. . .are sure to track him there. . .

No. First, there is something else he must do.

Though Vader's emotions are twisted on this subject, he knows this is necessary. To walk blindly forward. . .would be a terrible error.

He must confront his master.

Yes, Vader must go to Sidious, and tell him. . .he must reveal what is to come.

**x • X • x**

**Well. . .things should get interesting now.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
